Moi Lolita Shame
by Syura
Summary: Longue soirée. Beaucoup d'alcool. Et cette chanson, qui trotte, qui trotte...


Merci à ma bêta-lectrice pour la correction, toussah. *keur*

* * *

Combien de temps… Combien de temps s'était écoulé, depuis la fin de cette Guerre Sainte, depuis la résurrection ? Combien…

Ils étaient tous revenus en même temps, au même endroit, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Seul le Sanctuaire, en ruines, leur avait permis de comprendre que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu s'était réellement déroulé. Tous les Chevaliers d'Athéna décidèrent de rester ici, pour redonner vie aux Treize Temples mis à mal par les diverses attaques passées.

La reconstruction prit un peu plus de deux ans. Deux ans au bout desquels chacun put choisir de rester ou de quitter le Sanctuaire, avec la possibilité de revenir quand bon lui semblerait. Les Chevaliers d'Or partirent chacun de leur côté et revenaient de temps à autres bien que ce fût pour repartir à chaque fois. Seuls les apprentis, les chevaliers d'Argent et de Bronze firent le choix de rester sur place. Les entraînements avaient repris depuis bien longtemps déjà, mais tous savaient que la nuit tombée, les anciens porteurs de Kamui aimaient se joindre aux Athéniens lors de leurs soirées. La vie nocturne, ils l'avaient tous adoptée. Elle les avait séduits.

Une fois de plus, c'est dans une boîte de nuit que deux anciens Chevaliers de Bronze retrouvèrent face à face. A se demander si l'un ne suivait pas l'autre. Mais à quoi bon tenter de fuir ou se cacher ? Ils étaient là, autant qu'ils continuent de profiter de la soirée...

La musique, entraînante pour l'époque et l'alcool aidaient à désinhiber. C'était un état de faits connu de tout un chacun.

Les corps se frôlaient, s'attiraient. La danse n'était pas leur domaine de prédilection, il était vrai. Ceci dit, l'un comme l'autre se débrouillaient plutôt bien, parvenant à éveiller les convoitises des autres danseurs. Les basses résonnaient dans leur tête, le sang pulsait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. La tête commençait à leur tourner mais ils n'en avaient que faire ; après tout, ils avaient connu la Guerre. Chacun contre une barre de pole dance, les deux compagnons d'armes semblaient s'affronter, rivalisant de souplesse, de coups de reins et autres jeux de musculature. Femmes et hommes n'en finissaient plus de fantasmer et d'encourager leur favori, leur apportant même de quoi s'hydrater.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent alors un sourire malsain. Une chanson, vieille, aux paroles douteuses et au rythme d'un autre temps résonna dans la salle. Les premières notes étaient reconnaissables entre mille. La voix de la chanteuse pénétra le cerveau des deux danseurs qui, lentement, se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et se collèrent. Leurs mains glissaient, caressant de façon prononcée et insistante, presque lubrique. Les langues se cherchaient et se fuyaient, préférant se perdre dans le cou ou sur le torse de l'autre, les lèvres s'éparpillaient en myriades de baisers. Quand la chanson s'acheva, les deux Chevaliers quittèrent la piste bras dessus bras dessous pour rejoindre le bar. La soif les gagnait de nouveau et un énième verre d'alcool coulait déjà dans leurs veines.

La soirée était finie. Mais comme ils rentraient au même endroit, les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent de faire la route ensemble. La chanson de leur dernière danse traînait encore dans leurs oreilles, éveillant à nouveau ce désir ; fort, prenant, entêtant comme un parfum de femme. L'euphorie n'était pas retombée, les rues étaient désertes, pas âme qui vive. Le souffle de plus en plus court, le plus grand fit le premier pas et plaqua son cadet contre un mur. Sans plus de cérémonie, il se pressa contre lui. Son corps était chaud et excitant. Sa langue s'enroulait déjà autour de la sienne pour ensuite venir retracer la ligne de sa mâchoire et s'échouer enfin contre ses clavicules.

Ses mains, elles, se perdaient sur ses reins, ses doigts glissaient sur sa peau, se faufilaient vers les boutons de son jean pour les faire sauter un à un. L'envie du cadet se sentait, il haletait entre deux baisers et autres caresses, gémissait au moindre effleurement de son membre. Celui du plus âgé n'était pas en reste, loin de là. Les doigts de Shun s'enroulèrent autour du sexe de Hyoga pour le caresser avec vigueur. S'il ne se décidait pas avant lui, les rôles allaient rester tels quels. Dans un geste presque désespéré mais emprunt d'envie, il inversa les positions et plaqua son aîné face contre le mur.

A la hâte, il fit glisser son jean et celui de son compagnon, entraînant dans le même mouvement leurs sous-vêtements. Être à moitié nu à la merci du premier passant perdu excitait encore plus les deux Chevaliers. Le cadet attrapa la main de son amant d'un soir et la serra fort quand il lui donna le premier coup de reins. Ce dernier leur arracha un gémissement de douleur et plaisir mêlés. S'en suivirent plusieurs autres, donnés dans un rythme effréné où les râles s'étouffaient à peine avaient-ils franchi leurs lèvres.

Quand enfin le plus jeune se libéra dans une ultime plainte, il laissa sa main glisser jusqu'au pénis de son compagnon pour lui rendre en quelque sorte la pareille. Mais son geste fut rapidement interrompu et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva à son tour contre le mur, face à son aîné qui, sans lui demander son avis, le porta pour enfin se « venger ». Les coups étaient violents et secs. Il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : la jouissance. Tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là ; la danse, l'alcool, les regards à peine dissimulés, c'était juste pour ça, pas pour une amourette d'adolescents. Heureusement, le cadet n'en demandait pas plus. Ils n'avaient jamais été éduqués pour aimer.

Il jouit enfin, dans un ultime grondement avant de le reposer au sol.

Ils se rhabillèrent et finirent par rentrer sans rien dire. Seules les paroles de la chanson persistaient dans leur esprit…

« C'est pas ma faute

Et quand je donne ma langue au chat

Je vois les autres

Tout prêts à se jeter sur moi

C'est pas ma faute à moi

Si j'entends tout autour de moi

Hello, helli, t'es A (L.O.L.I.T.A.)

Moi Lolita »


End file.
